Embodiments relate to refrigerator.
Generally, a refrigerator includes a plurality of storage compartments for receiving foods to store the foods in freezing or refrigeration state. One surface of each of the storage compartments is opened to receive and dispense the foods.
A door selectively covering the storage compartment is provided in a front direction of the storage compartment. An ice-making device for making ice and a dispenser device for dispensing the ice may be provided in the door.